Genie in a Bottle
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: [Au] En aquel sótano, Camus encuentra una lampara misteriosa, la cual devela a un misterioso genio dispuesto a complacerle en todo momento [Yaoi/Romance/Lemon]


**Notas al Principio:**

Oneshot que se me ocurrió tras ver un hermoso fan art de Milo como genio realizado por Tahto, por lo cual la historia va dedicada a ella.

Gracias a Artemiss13, Juna, Leika Kannon, Melissia y Tahto por el apoyo que me brindan. Son unas personas muy hermosas e increibles.

* * *

 **Genie in a Bottle**

Estantes polvorientos, repisas atestadas de artículos que alguna vez sirvieron para ornamentar una sala, cajas enormes de cartón llenas de moho, las cuales habría que revisar una por una a fin de encontrar algún objeto que sirviera. Buscar entre los objetos de su recientemente fallecida abuela era una actividad más que tediosa para Camus, sin embargo, siendo el más joven y consentido nieto de Camille Aubriot, era su deber cumplir los mandatos que la matriarca de la familia había dejado establecido en su testamento, en el cual le dejaba a herencia y custodia sus objetos, pues la casa que habitó en otros tiempos la anciana, sería donada a la iglesia, a fin de albergar a los niños huérfanos a los que dedicó años de su vida, además que con ello, evitaría futuras peleas entre los miembros de la familia sobre la propiedad que tanto ella como su difunto esposo construyeron con sacrificios, esfuerzos y la ayuda de una fuerza divina.

" _Mi querido Camus, te pido encarecidamente que no dejes de buscar entre mis pertenencias. Sé que allí encontraras algo especial que te será de utilidad. Esa será la clave de tu felicidad"_

Camus suspiró. Se despojó de la mascarilla desechable que usaba para cubrir su nariz y labios y evitar que rastros de polvo se colaran y le enfermaran. Conocía a su abuela, permaneció con ella sus últimos días de vida en aquel frio e incómodo hospital, y aun no lograba descifrar el mensaje que ella dejó en su testamento. No sabía si era necesario descartar los libros que permanecían guardados en tres cajas apiladas en una esquina, pues recordó haberlos leído casi todos en su niñez, a excepción de unos cuantos, los cuales separaría luego y se llevaría a su apartamento. Tampoco encontró la respuesta en los viejos utensilios y baratijas que podían ser la gloria de un coleccionista. Usó gran parte de su fin de semana libre en rebuscar los viejos artículos sin éxito. Decidió detener la búsqueda no sin antes revisar una última caja que contenía su nombre rayado en marcador azul. Sintió su corazón presionarse al ver que todos los obsequios, adornos de colección, tarjetas, fotos y manualidades que obsequió a su abuela, fueron guardados en una caja aparte por ella, cual si se tratase de un tesoro aparte que debía ser cuidado. Fue en esa caja que encontró un artilugio dorado cubierto en plástico de burbujas, del cual no tenía recuerdo alguno, y del cual observó curiosamente el grabado de un escorpión sobre este.

" _Genio ven a mí, trae la forma que deseo"_

Aquellas inscripciones en símbolos desconocidos para el ojo moderno estaban grabadas en el objeto, el cual parecía ser una lámpara antigua. Camus pasó sus dedos sobre las letras, ignorando que pronto, aquel objeto adquiriría un brillo peculiar, al mismo tiempo que se calentaba en sus manos, elevando su temperatura y obligando a Camus a soltarla. Sorprendido, el chico se alejó, buscando la puerta, pero el repentino humo a su alrededor no le permitió ver nada por un par de minutos. Sus ojos ardían y tallarlos no ayudaba. Solo quedaba esperar. De repente, el tacto de lo que podía percibir como una mano sobre su hombro, le alertó.

– ¿Estas bien? –Una voz masculina se escuchó resonar en el sótano.

Camus abrió sus ojos, viéndose sorprendido por un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos turquesas, cuya piel ligeramente bronceada se dejaba ver al descubierto de su torso y brazos desnudos. Un ancho pantalón, sostenido por un peculiar cinturón le vestían.

– ¿Quién eres? –Atinó a preguntar Camus.

– ¿Yo? –El chico pestañeó, para esbozar una sonrisa ladina –Mi nombre es Milo, y acabas de despertarme, amo.

– ¿Milo? –Camus le vio con recelo, para buscar en sus alrededores. Desde el día anterior, permaneció en la casa de su abuela en absoluta soledad, y no había rastro alguno de otra persona. Observó al chico, tampoco parecía un desamparado. Se separó del chico tanto como pudo –Lamento si interrumpí tu sueño, pero te encuentras en propiedad privada y si no te vas, llamaré a la policía –Espetó con frialdad.

– ¿Policía? Amo, esta lámpara me pertenece, y al igual que yo, son de tu propiedad –Milo aun no comprendía las palabras que el otro pronunciaba.

–No sé qué tipo de problemas tengas, no quiero ocasionarte más, así que vete en cuanto antes –Camus tampoco entendía a qué se refería el chico, pero sospechaba que se trataba de un loco o un drogadicto, a juzgar por las palabras que este acababa de pronunciar. Optó por abrir la puerta y señalarla –Márchate.

– ¡No! –Milo no iría contra la corriente de su naturaleza. Como un genio, debía disponerse a las órdenes de su amo, pero este chico, a diferencia de sus anteriores propietarios, no sabía quién era este, por lo que, con un ademan de su brazo y un movimiento de la uña carmesí que resaltaba de su dedo índice, cerró la puerta de golpe, inclinándose en señal de respeto –Me has despertado amo, y estoy a su disposición para cumplir sus deseos –Pronunció con voluntad el genio.

– ¡Basta! –El silencio reinó en el sótano por dos minutos, hasta que Camus lo cortó con firmeza –No sé de dónde has salido o que consumes pero debes irte, o haré que la policía venga por ti –Los zafiros en sus ojos asomaban la molestia de Camus.

–No comprendes amo –Milo abrió los ojos turquesas que permanecieron cerrados tras el juramento, elevando su mirada, tan solo para crear una ráfaga que movió las cajas a su alrededor, encontrando la sorpresa en Camus –No me iré hasta cumplir mi deber contigo.

¿Qué opción había para Camus? No sabía si lo que vivía se trataba de un sueño. Las ráfagas movían sus cabellos y el polvo llegó a su nariz, haciéndole estornudar. Si quería salir de allí, debía seguir la corriente.

–Detente…Milo –Su antebrazo cubría sus ojos, a fin de proteger su rostro de los objetos en movimiento.

–Como digas –Nuevamente, Milo sonreía, deteniendo el viento tras elevar su dedo índice, dejando las cajas caer violentamente sobre el piso.

–Gracias –Respondió Camus entre la sorpresa, tratando de abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno –Abre la puerta, debo salir.

–Eso es fácil –Un chasquido de los dedos de Milo y la puerta del sótano se abría.

La mirada de Camus vio con molestia el desastre de objetos esparcidos sobre el suelo, a raíz de la caída de las cajas tras el viento provocado por Milo.

–Mira lo que has provocado –Camus señaló al suelo –No tengo tiempo de arreglar este desorden –Estaba enojado, mas no quería discutir –No quiero ver este desastre –Dicho aquello, se marchó. Buscaría darse una ducha y descansar.

Milo comprendió aquellas palabras como deseos de aquel que lo había despertado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Después de todo, no era el primer amo que deseaba ver todo limpio a su alrededor. En cuestión de minutos, logró su cometido. Ahora debía buscar la presencia del llamado Camus, y esperar sus próximas instrucciones. Cerró sus ojos, buscando la presencia del otro, desvaneciéndose en el sótano y materializándose en el cuarto de baño.

Allí, Camus estaba sobre la regadera, mientras el agua se llevaba los restos del jabón y el shampoo que permanecían en su cuerpo. Disfrutaba de aquella sensación. El agua parecía actuar bien al llevarse por un instante sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, mientras el permanecía en un estado único de relajación. Pero la calma desapareció al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse frente a frente con Milo, quien no dejaba de verle con sus imponentes ojos turquesas.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Gritó enojado y sorprendido, mientras cubría con una mano su intimidad.

–Te buscaba –Milo acortó distancias, empujando con sus pasos a su amo, hasta que este llegó a un rincón en la pared de cerámica – ¿Recuerdas? Estoy aquí para complacerte –La calidez de su aliento chocó en los labios de Camus. Sonreía de nuevo, llevando su mano a la cintura de su amo, mientras el agua humedecía su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Un arrinconado Camus tan solo le vio, tanto como pudo, observando como las gotas de agua caían sobre las líneas del marcado abdomen de Milo. Desconocía lo que pasaba, se sentía desconcertado, mas no admitiría su temor ante el otro. Le empujó al otro extremo.

–Lárgate de aquí –Ordenó. Su rostro estaba hecho una furia, mas no dejaba de ver el cuerpo del otro – ¿Acaso escuchaste? Largo –Agradeció por mantener cubierta la parte de su cuerpo que reaccionó al acercamiento, reprochándose por sus impulsos con aquel extraño.

–Como digas, llama si necesitas algo –De la misma forma como apareció, Milo desapareció, dejando a un Camus desconcertado bajo el agua, la cual le ayudó a calmarse tras aquel evento.

En su habitación por suerte no estaba, pudo vestirse con algunas ropas cómodas que encontró en su maleta, dejando una toalla sobre sus hombros, para ayudarle a escurrir su cabello. Se dirigió a la cocina, con la esperanza de preparar un poco de leche tibia y dormir. La sorpresa de la tarde le había borrado por completo el apetito. Sin embargo, allí le encontró, sentado en la mesa circular que servía para tomar el desayuno.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –La mirada letal de Camus caía sobre Milo.

–Misma pregunta, misma respuesta Camus. Estoy aquí para complacerte –Se incorporó.

– ¿Ah sí? –Camus enarcó una de sus cejas –Si es así, deberías empezar por recoger el desastre que dejaste en el sótano.

–No puedo hacer de nuevo lo que está hecho –Se hizo aparecer junto a Camus en el ahora limpio y nada oscuro sótano, buscando la expresión de sorpresa en este, quien contemplaba lo que parecía ser una obra que ni el mismo, en su obsesión compulsiva por la limpieza, no hubiese logrado en una semana.

–Interesante –Camus cruzó sus brazos, ironizando –Tu misión está cumplida, ahora puedes marcharte. Regresa a tu lámpara y duerme, o aprovecha de reunirte con las hadas del bosque, los gnomos o cualquier ente mágico que tengas por amigo –Se dio la vuelta, para irse por su propia cuenta.

–Aun no acaba –Milo le detuvo, regresándole a la cocina con el –No puedo dejar al amo que me invoca hasta que cumpla con sus deseos, y aun tienes deseos que ni siquiera sabes que existen –Nuevamente, el chico rompía distancias con Camus, acercando su rostro al de él y tomando entre sus dedos el mentón de este.

–Disparates…–La voz de Camus se entrecortó –No necesito de deseos vanos para alcanzar lo que tu llamas "felicidad" –cerró sus ojos, para evitar perderse en el reflejo de los ojos de Milo, que ya le habían atrapado en la ducha.

–No es eso lo que revela tu alma –El tono de Milo se suavizó –No te dejaré hasta que estés satisfecho –Susurró al oído ajeno para dejar un beso en su mejilla, apartándose de el –Ahora, supongo que quieres cenar algo, a juzgar por el hecho de que anocheció.

La respiración de Camus, pausada a causa del acercamiento, tardó en recobrarse, originando un silencio momentáneo, el cual, resignado, rompió.

–No tengo hambre –Camus respondió fríamente.

–Te dará en cuanto veas la cena –Otro chasquido y varios platillos aparecieron, los cuales lucían bastante apetitosos. Nuevamente buscó la expresión de su amo. Parecía que su objetivo personal era descubrir cuál era la expresión de satisfacción en Camus –Ahora come –Su tono fue autoritario, pero mantenía algo de animosidad y confianza.

–No debiste molestarte –Camus no iba a discutir. Su sorpresa era mayor que su renuencia, por lo cual siguió la corriente, sentándose en la mesa para probar un poco de cada alimento. Eran varios, se veían exquisitos y sabía que no los terminaría por completo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al reconocer el sabor tan familiar de la cena, uno que creyó no probaría nuevamente.

– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó Milo, quien le observó curioso –Sabe bien, ¿No es así?

–Sabe a la comida de mi abuela –Camus tomó un panecillo –Tienes que ayudarme a comer, no terminaré todo, y supongo que debes cenar.

–Si es lo que quieres, aunque no me afecta la falta de alimentos –Tomó un poco de comida del plato de Camus –Sabe bien, justo como recuerdo la sazón.

– ¿Podrías tomar de otro platillo que no sea el que estoy comiendo? –Camus apartó su plato –Hablaste de la sazón de mi abuela, ¿La conociste?

– ¿Si la conocí? –Milo tomó un poco de té –Yo le enseñé a cocinar. Mejor dicho cumplí su deseo de convertirla en una buena cocinera –La picardía en la sonrisa de Milo nuevamente se mostraba.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso ella fue…? –Camus dejó de comer, buscando una respuesta.

– ¿Mi anterior amo? –Pellizcó un croissant –Pensé que eras inteligente y deducirías la razón de por qué encontraste mi lámpara en sus pertenencias –Tomó el mencionado panecillo –Cumplí sus deseos desde que era una niña, hasta que creció y ya no me necesitó.

Esa nueva información fue difícil de digerir para Camus. Recordó que la lámpara estaba entre sus obsequios a Camille, y su mente pronto relacionó los eventos. No era un error quizás el que debía ser Camus quien encontrara la lámpara, heredando ahora lo que parecía ser un genio que cumpliría sus deseos.

–Me retiro, debo descansar –Camus se incorporó de la mesa, caminando hasta su habitación, cerrándola con seguro rápidamente. Aquello era información que no esperaba conseguir. Su abuela cuidó de él desde que su madre le dejó a su cuidado, una vez que ella comenzaba una nueva vida con un nuevo esposo, tras la muerte de su padre. Conoció el abandono desde la niñez, pero ella Camille siempre estuvo allí y siempre le recibió con preocupación aquellas tardes en las cuales regresaba de la escuela con moretones en su rostro y la ropa sucia. Camille siempre le aceptó y nunca dudó en hacerle saber cuan orgullosa estaba de él. Camus hizo todo lo posible para demostrarle a su abuela que era un hombre independiente, con un futuro prometedor, y que todo se lo debía a ella. Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué insistió en dejarle un genio que cumpliría sus deseos? ¿Por qué a él? Cerró sus ojos, para rendirse ante su agotamiento y olvidarse de todo por aquella noche. Pero un peso sobre su cama le hizo abrir sus ojos de nuevo.

– ¿Tu qué haces? –Ofuscado, Camus giró su rostro a un lado de su cama, para encontrar a Milo a su lado.

–Me aseguro que duermas bien –Milo hizo aparecer una taza con leche tibia –Sé que tienes problemas para dormir, así que vine a tu cuarto a darte leche –Su tono de voz fue juguetón –En cuanto la tomes me marcho y te dejo dormir.

–Para nada –La expresión de Camus no era para nada de satisfacción –Interrumpiste mi sueño, genio, así que permanecerás aquí y responderás cada una de mis preguntas –Se sentó en la cama.

–Lo que tú digas –El genio imitó a Camus –Cuando quieras.

– ¿Edad?

–6.000 años

– ¿Origen?

–Fui creado por órdenes del Rey Escorpión, para garantizar la prosperidad en su mandato.

–Interesante.

–Nunca se olvida al primer amo.

–Sigamos.

–Bien.

– ¿Cuantos amos has tenido?

–Perdí la cuenta.

–No eres tan magnifico como las leyendas cuentas.

–No generalices, no soy el único genio, y para que sepas, he tenido más de 1000 amos, es difícil mantener la cuenta de ellos.

–Te daré la razón

–Buen amo.

–Si existen los genios, supongo que Papá Noel y el hada de los dientes también son reales.

–No he visto a Papá Noel, y las hadas existen, pero no pierden su tiempo pagando a los niños por botar sus dientes.

– ¿Cómo conociste a mi abuela?

– ¿A Camille? No recuerdo como obtuvo mi lámpara, pero recuerdo a una niña pelirroja y llorosa que no tenía amigos, así que desde entonces me convertí en lo que ella quería.

– ¿Y eso era…?

–Una amiga

– ¿Una amiga?... ¿Entonces te pusiste un vestido?

–Hablas sin conocer –Milo hizo una pausa –Los genios cuando aparecemos ante nuestros nuevos amos adquirimos de inmediato los conocimientos sobre los deseos más profundos y superficiales de quienes nos invocan, así que tomé la forma de una niña, para convertirme en la mejor amiga de Camille.

–No sabía eso.

–Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente –El genio sonreía –Tu abuela fue más receptiva que tú, enseguida que me puse a sus órdenes, me abrazó y dijo que iba a quererme mucho –Su voz adquirió melancolía, y encendió la televisión que se encontraba en la habitación, proyectando a dos niñas en diversos escenarios. Una de ellas, Camille, era una pequeña delgada, con cabello rojo y largo, y pecas que cubrían sus mejillas. A Camille le acompañaba una niña rubia de cabellos largos y alborotados, más activa y despierta que la pelirroja.

–Nos parecíamos –A Camus le sorprendía cuanto se parecía a su abuela en su niñez

– ¿Qué hay de mí?

–No te pareces en nada a la forma que tienes ahora.

–Ya te lo dije, adoptamos la forma de lo que nuestros amos desean. Me he transformado en muchas cosas –Explicó Milo –He sido humano, también animal. Una vez me transformé en el hijo fallecido en el parto de una de mis amas, una antigua emperatriz, y me hice pasar por el príncipe hasta que ella falleció. También tuve la forma de un perro, ya que uno de mis amos, fue un niño. Para otro amo, tomé la forma de una espada, que según supe, es muy conocida, y no olvido cuando me convertí en la concubina de un emperador de China, una experiencia no muy grata, ahora que recuerdo –Milo no parecía detenerse, recordando las múltiples formas de otras vidas –Tomo las formas que mis amos desean inconscientemente, pero la que escogiste para mí no está nada mal –El genio miró sus brazos y su abdomen –Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo para que sepa cuál es tu razón para que tenga esta forma tan atractiva –Esbozó una sonrisa a Camus, quien se giró ruborizado, dándole la espalda y apagando la luz de su lámpara.

–Suficiente –Interrumpió Camus –Debo descansar. Buenas noches.

x-x-x-x

Con el pasar de los días y meses, Camus aceptó la presencia del genio heredado por su abuela, llegando a conocer más del chico, quien tenía una respuesta para todo, y era un ávido conversador, algo que discretamente Camus disfrutaba, le gustaba escuchar, a menos que fuese la hora de la lectura, momento en que le indicaba a Milo permitirle leer en silencio. En esos momentos Milo se sentaba cerca de él, sucumbiendo ante el sueño. Fueron frecuentes las ocasiones en las que Camus observó la expresión del genio adormilado. Camus vivía solo antes de la llegada de Milo, más nunca percibió su soledad como una carga, pero ahora era reconfortante la presencia del genio, en quien encontró a una persona en la cual confiar.

Para Milo, no fue ajena la presencia y la personalidad de su amo, en quien encontró a una persona interesante una vez que las barreras entre ambos se derribaron. Para él fue fácil adoptar una identidad en el entorno de su amo y hacerse pasar por una persona común y corriente, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez era diferente. Sin esperar las palabras de Camus, se vio esperándolo a las afueras del trabajo casi todas las tardes con dulces en sus manos. En ocasiones, cuando llovía, le esperaba con un amplio paraguas. Conocer este nuevo siglo y las cosas que implicaba era divertido y quería compartir sus experiencias y reacciones con Camus, quien de buena manera aceptaba, e incluso le enseñaba lo que él sabía, pese a sus protestas de dormir temprano. No era una experiencia similar a la que mantuvo con sus anteriores amos, a algunos de los cuales llego a odiar, y a otros les abandonó a su suerte una vez que demostraban su crueldad, pero nunca se sintió atraído hacia alguno como lo hacía con Camus. Todo en su amo era bien recibido para Milo, incluso el olor de su loción le hipnotizaba, descubriéndose aspirándola del frasco que mantenía en su habitación, en más de una ocasión que limpiaba la casa.

Pese a todo ello, no le preocupaba que su amo no le necesitara más. De alguna forma, sabía que mientras Camus estuviese satisfecho, Milo lo estaría, y eso era más que suficiente. No había que pensar más en ello, tampoco quería hacerlo. Porque Milo en sus milenios de vida conoció las diversas formas que el amor podía tomar, al igual que el odio y la indiferencia. También conoció el dolor que la perdida de una amistad podía provocar. Un sentimiento que regresó a él en el día del primer aniversario del fallecimiento de Camille Aubriot, su anterior amo y la abuela de Camus.

Una tarde lluviosa en el cementerio, mientras sostenía un enorme paraguas negro que les cubría a Camus y a él mismo, le hizo recordar el justo momento en que los caminos de Camille y de Milo se separaban.

 _50 años atrás_

–Mai, esto es un error –La voz de Camille resonaba nerviosa y llorosa en la habitación, mientras veía su vestido de novia manchado –Es esta un mal presagio. No puedo, no puedo –Pronunció repetidamente hasta que un abrazo la sorprendió.

–No es un error, Camille –La dulce voz del genio buscó calmar a su amo –Cuando él te vea en el altar, con tu blanco vestido, sonreirá tanto que sus lágrimas saldrán de sus ojos. Sabrá que se casará con la mujer más maravillosa que existe en este mundo y todo estará bien, te lo prometo –La joven rubia guiñó un ojo tras separarse del abrazo, pasando su mano sobre la mancha del vestido, haciéndola desaparecer –Además, no en vano te hice el vestido más hermoso que verás en tu vida, y serás la mejor esposa y madre de todas –Mai pasó sus dedos sobre las mejillas humedecidas por el llanto de Camille, dejando su rostro nuevamente maquillado –Ahora ve, y recuerda este día como el más feliz de tu vida –Hizo aparecer un enorme bouquet de rosas que entregó a su amo, partiendo junto a ella hasta el jardín de la casa de los padres de Camille, el cual sería el lugar donde ella contraería matrimonio con su prometido, un joven griego de buena familia, con el cual partiría hacia Grecia al finalizar la luna de miel, dejando a su Francia natal.

Los recuerdos de la ceremonia fueron borrosos para Mai, quien se apartó del resto de las personas tras ver la dicha en el rostro de Camille durante el primer baile con su esposo, un hombre que sabía con certeza, era bueno y cuidaría de ella tanto como lo hizo el genio. La sonrisa de Camille fue la razón que hizo a Mai confirmar que ya no podía ofrecer más nada a quien fuese su amiga durante aquellos años. Los años transcurrían, y una vez que Camille se convirtiera en esposa y madre, nuevas responsabilidades llegarían, y no habría tiempo para juegos. Mai no podría estar allí, y con aquella amarga conclusión, se encerró en la habitación de su amo, sosteniendo en sus manos la lámpara que nuevamente le albergaría, la misma que un anciano le entregó en obsequio a la pequeña Camille y de la cual emergió, para hacerle compañía. Aquella lámpara fue testigo de las lágrimas que los ojos azules del genio desbordaron al ver desde la ventana a Camille partir en un coche a su luna de miel, despidiéndose en silencio, escondiéndose de ella, de la persona que le enseñó cuan bella podía ser la sensación que una amistad cercana brindaba. Recostada en la cama de Camille, agotada de tanto llorar, Mai se quedó dormida, desvaneciéndose de aquella forma física que ya no le sería útil, regresando a la lámpara, desconociendo por completo el curso de los años venideros.

 _Presente._

Camus rezaba frente a la tumba de su abuela. Milo sabía que su amo era escéptico al concepto de Dios, pero rezar como le enseñó Camille era una excepción a la regla, y era una señal de cuan profundo era el respeto que sentía hacia aquella mujer.

–Ella lo supo, y lo aceptó –Camus habló interrumpiendo las oraciones –Fue la primera persona en conocerme realmente, y gamas dijo nada, solo me abrazaba en silencio –Levantó su rostro –Sabía más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, y es por esa razón que me hizo conocerte –Su mirada se dirigió a Milo, acercándose a él tras apartarse de la lápida – ¿Nos vamos? –Comenzó a caminar, dejando a Milo paralizado.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –La curiosidad de Milo le hizo desobedecer a Camus esa vez

–No creo que lo comprendas Milo.

–Comprenderé lo que me digas, y si eso te complace, es mejor que lo digas.

–No es tan fácil.

–No me subestimes.

Camus negó con su cabeza.

–Lo siento Milo, me iré caminando solo. Nos veremos en el apartamento más tarde –Camus evadió la pregunta de Milo, no estaba listo para responderle. No iba a explicarle que de todas las personas que conocía, era justamente un ser que creyó existente solo en historias de fantasía el que ocupaba su corazón, si no había otra forma de decirlo. Era fácil para Milo complacerle, otorgarle besos y caricias así como responder a las reacciones de su cuerpo, mas no deseaba que este lo hiciera solo para hacerle feliz. Quizás era mejor mantener en secreto aquel sentimiento que no creería correspondido. Se consolaría sabiendo que la presencia de Milo a su lado sería más que suficiente.

Más no era el mismo pensamiento que Milo compartía. Una vez perdió a Camille, no deseaba perder a Camus. De ninguna forma estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el silencio, y aquella tarde se llenó de determinación. Sentado en la cama de su amo, permaneció a la espera de este, sabiendo que era aquel un momento en que podía perder más de lo que obtendría, pero debía saber si era correspondido. Tras escuchar la puerta abrirse, los latidos del corazón de Milo se hicieron sentir con fuerza, obligándole a incorporarse, en búsqueda de Camus, tan solo para recibirle con un posesivo beso en sus labios, uno que Camus supo corresponder y el cual no se detuvo por un par de minutos.

–Regresa –Susurró Camus al separarse, contra los labios ajenos. Se permitió perderse en la mirada del genio, antes de besarle nuevamente.

Las manos de Milo se dedicaron a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa de su amo, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos su abdomen, antes de sacar con un movimiento preciso la prenda del pantalón. Aquella era la excusa perfecta para explorar suave piel que descubría cuidadosamente antes de dejar el torso desnudo de Camus al descubierto. Se detuvo a contemplarle, encontrándose perdido en el otro, mientras permitía que su playera fuese removida sin paciencia, descubriendo la urgencia de su amo por encontrarse a la par de Milo. Pronto, el resto de sus ropas se esparcieron por el suelo, mientras la necesidad de sus cuerpos era evidente para ambos. Aquello era distinto para Milo, casi instintivo, haciéndole obedecerlos desde el preciso momento en que sus labios recorrieron el cuello de su amo, mordisqueando con suavidad para succionar. Se encontró enloquecido con los suaves gemidos de Camus, y le comprendió cuando las uñas de este se enterraron en su espalda, haciéndole descubrir cuan placentero podía ser el ardor que era provocado sobre la piel ardiente en deseos. Nuevamente, le mordió con suavidad.

–Mírame –Camus tomó el rostro del genio en sus manos, levantándole con cuidado, buscando en la expresión cristalina de sus ojos el reflejo de la lujuria despierta. Buscó los labios ajenos, mordiendo la parte inferior, soltándola con lentitud a modo de venganza. Se incorporó hasta sentarse, atrayendo a Milo hacia el, invitándole a quedar en la misma posición. Nuevamente, contempló el rostro del genio, depositando besos en su rostro antes de buscar el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual se convirtió en su objeto de juegos, el cual acariciaba con su lengua de forma sugestiva, jadeando. Las caderas de ambos se empujaban mutuamente con suavidad, delatando el evidente anhelo. Era innegable para él, Milo se convirtió en su anhelo, y el escuchar su voz en el desenfreno le hacía perder la calma, y con ello, le permitió hacer y deshacer con el de las maneras en que sabía, comprendiendo ahora porque el genio tomaba aquella forma, hecha para su placer y para acoplarse a su cuerpo. Los turquesas de Milo eran su perdición, no podía dejar de verles, ni siquiera en el momento en que este dejaba besos y caricias en su vientre hasta descender hasta su hombría, donde jugueteó con su cordura sin reservas, obligándole a desinhibirse mientras sus dedos se enredaron en la azul cabellera, hasta no soportar más.

–Acércate –Ordenó jadeante Camus. Milo le permitió guiar su cuerpo, hasta quedar sentado sobre el vientre de su amo.

–Dime tu deseo –La mirada de Milo era fuego debajo del azul, centelleante y retadora. Sus manos flirtearon con la ternura y la lujuria, acariciando el rostro de Camus, quien le besó antes de acariciar su entrada. Un gemido repentino emergió con la voz del genio, percibiendo la humedad del lubricante en los dedos que le recorrían con cuidado.

–Se mío por completo –Camus susurró al oído de Milo, depositando un beso en este. Los gemidos de Milo se convirtieron en jadeos y con ello supo que estaba listo.

Con ambas manos en la cintura del genio, le levantó, guiando a Milo hasta que este comprendió la señal, adentrándose por completo en el miembro de su amo. La imagen de Camus cerrando sus ojos y jadeando al sentir el interior de Milo, se grabó en su mente, antes de arquear su espalda y perderse en una sensación nunca antes experimentada, una que mezcló dolor con placer. Cada rincón de su cuerpo se estremecía con el vaivén constante de Camus, el cual comenzó con calma, adquiriendo prisa y frenesí conforme el tiempo transcurría. Sus manos se entrelazaron a las de Camus, aferrándose con fuerza mientras sus labios se buscaban sin tregua. Los segundos parecieron detenerse para ambos, y con ello el silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido por el unísono de los gemidos que resonaban, creando una melodía placentera y que no guardaba castidad. Apenas era el comienzo.

Milo cedió ante la guía de Camus, cuyas palabras no eran necesarias, le conocía y confiaba en él lo suficiente para ceder y deleitarse en las atenciones que su amo prodigaba a sus pezones, besándolos y jugueteando con ellos de la misma manera en que él lo hacía con su piel. El recorrer de la lengua de Camus sobre las líneas de su abdomen le enloqueció, haciendo a su mente adelantarse al deseo de verle jugar con todo su cuerpo, y su vientre contraerse. Le llamó por su nombre entre jadeos cuando su hombría fue víctima de la dulce tortura que los labios de Camus le ofrecían, no resistiría más si su amo no se detenía, lo cual agradeció con una sonrisa en el momento en que este mordía su ingle con suavidad, para penetrarle con calma nuevamente, sosteniendo con cuidado sus piernas. Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas al saber el momento en que el final se acercaba, y ambos cuerpos estallaran ante el orgasmo inevitable. Era feliz, jamás lo negaría, y aquella sonrisa en los anhelados labios de Camus previo al clímax era la señal silenciosa de una sensación compartida, una que los unía en cuerpo y alma. Mordió su labio inferior cuando la simiente de Camus le llenó, provocando en él un inminente orgasmo que le hizo aferrarse al cuello de su amo mientras dejaba su semen caer entre ambos vientres, encontrando en un abrazo de Camus más de lo que esperaba.

–Gracias –Camus habló por lo bajo cerca de los labios del genio, besándole fugazmente. Apartó con una de sus manos el alborotado cabello pegado al sudoroso rostro de Milo, nuevamente le sonreía. Comprendió las palabras del testamento y con aquel recuerdo, abrazó al chico de cabellos alborotados, aferrándose a su más ferviente deseo.

–Si eres un genio cumplirás mi deseo –Con firmeza y rastros de ternura, Camus rompió el silencio en la habitación.

–No me iré de tu lado –Una sonrisa ladina junto a aquellas palabras de Milo fueron la respuesta al deseo anhelado.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, mutuamente encontraron lo que deseaban. El genio encontró en su amo una razón para ser feliz que no provenía de ningún deseo que pudiese conceder, mientras que su amo supo encontrar en el genio la parte de su vida que faltaba, una que completaba su alma por completo.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Posiblemente estuvo raro este oneshot, pero me ha servido de practica y para distraerme este fin de semana.

Espero les guste, y si tienen comentarios positivos sobre la historia, no dejen de compartirlos, son bien recibidos.

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en facebook

Muchos abrazos y feliz inicio de semana


End file.
